kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Vergo
General Vergo (originally from One Piece) was a general in the G.U.N. who specialized in Armament Haki. He secretly worked for Caesar Clown on Punk Hazard by the command of one of Caesar's customers. During his time in GUN, he was Darian York's commander. For more information, see Vergo. Background Vergo was commissioned by a customer of Caesar Clown's to protect the latter, and he posed as one of GUN's commanders to do so. About 23 years ago, Vergo commanded Darian York's battalion in a mutant war started by Darth Genious and Caesar Clown. Darian faced Genious while wearing an anti-psychic helmet. However, Vergo activated a shock function in the helmet and forced Darian to take it off, leading Brain to finish him. Later, Caesar was caught and arrested by Rourke, and when Gunkan later interrogated him, Vergo saved Caesar and escaped with him. Nextgen Series Vergo appears in Operation: CLOWN, still working for Caesar Clown. When Sandman comes to Punk Hazard to rescue Dillon and the others, Vergo determines his identity as Nolan York. He encounters Nolan and reveals the story where he betrayed his father. Nolan tries to fight him, but is defeated as Vergo handcuffs him and locks him in a cell with Dillon's group. Later, Vergo is ordered to guard the SMILEs Chamber, and Yuki Crystal and Sector W7 encounter him there. Vergo battles the group, taunting Yuki with the key to his chi-blocking cuffs. Chimney prevails in the fight for a time as she is powered by April's color powers, but Vergo shortly defeats her. He then stomps on Aeincha before going to finish Yuki; but it turns out, he only stomped on a clone of Aeincha while the real one swiped his key and used it to free Yuki. As a result, the latter skied around the room leaving little ice-handprints, while Vergo chased him. He was able to attack Yuki, who then retreated to the balcony. When Vergo walks over one of Yuki's handprints, Yuki activates his Sickle Trap, causing icicles to sprout all over the room from his prints, with the tallest one stabbing Vergo's stomach and hanging him like a post. Vergo remained there as the factory fell to ruin. Major Battles *Vergo vs. GUN Troops. *Vergo vs. Nolan York. *Vergo vs. Yuki Crystal and Sector W7. Appearance Vergo wears sunglasses, has black hair, and a small black beard. He wears a thick white coat and a light-blue shirt underneath. He also has white pants, and tannish-white shoes. Personality Vergo speaks with a calm aura, but he is very serious and authorative. He demands that his enemies call him "Sir" or "Vergo-san", and he's willing to do anything to best his enemies. Vergo is also apparently good at keeping secrets, as he managed to hide Caesar's actions from the G.U.N. for a while, and he also fooled children's parents into believing their children were lost forever, when they were really held hostage by Caesar. He seems to have little or no loyalty to his GUN allies, as he let Darian York perish. Abilities Vergo is a very skilled martial artist who specializes in Armament Haki. He is able to move at lightning speeds, making him a very tricky opponent to hit. Category:One Piece Characters Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Haki Users Category:Nextgen Bosses